Polly Takes Time
by Phinnny
Summary: It was love at first squawk. Follow in the point of view of Phoenix Wright as he finally meets the love of his life, Polly.


**A/N: This story is a joke FF as well as my very first FF (I couldn't ask for a better thing to write). I made it for a friend for his birthday(Happy b-day loser :). Also I didn't really plan on making Phoenix sound so creepy. But I mean, he's in love with a parrot so you can't really help it.**

 **I just ask this: why are you reading this. Enjoy**

 **P.S: I also just skimmed through the story for any grammar problems. So, sorry for the missed mistakes :(**

 **P.S.S: This story is like Swiss cheese. There are soooooo many plot holes. Its been a long while since I've played Turnabout Goodbyes, so,** _I'm sorry_ **.**

 _ **~Polly Takes Time~**_

"…*squawk*…" was the sound I have been longing to hear from the beautiful creature named Polly. In this old stuffy shack, there lied a shinning light. A light that would illuminate my world.

"Hey, Nick"

Such beauty from one creature

" _Nick._ "

I can't help but catch myself thinking about what my friends or family would think if I were to…pursue this parrot.

"Nick!"

No, I can't! That'd be weird…and wrong. I couldn't possib-

" **NNIICKK** "

Maya interrupted. She looks at me with her puffed out cheeks. Maya, annoyed, looks around the shack for any evidence that may lie around.

"You know, Every time we're in this shack you space out a lot."

"Uh..huh" trying to seem busy I go to some nearby books to pretend I'm searching, when in actuality, I'm taking in the vibrant, silky magenta colored feathers that Polly so beautifully waves around .

"Nick, I know I'm not the one to _usually_ freak out. But, Edgeworth is going to be prosecuted before the end of this week if we don't find concrete evidence!"

Maya said while lifting up a dusty, dead plant from a stand.

"And now that the caretaker is occupied, this is our best chance to really look for anything suspicious"

Still searching for evidence Maya looks defeated

"Hey…Maya. Do you think Polly might know something about the caretaker?"

saying with an almost doubtful tone to my voice.

"Mmm…maybe! Wouldn't hurt to ask. Hey! Polly! _**Is there anything we need to know**_ about the caretaker?

Looking at Maya from it's right eye, bobbing it's head up and down, Polly's gorgeously smooth beak slightly opens

"…*squawk*…remember DL-6!...*squawk*"

With open mouths me and Maya look at each other with surprise all over out face.

"H-huh?! P-Polly! Say that again!"

I said desperately trying to find balance on my feet.

"…hello! Hello! *Squawk*…"

Turning around to Maya with absolute enthusiasm

"Maya! Do you know what this means?! Caretaker has some sort of connection to the DL-6 case. This means that he could have a motive!"

Maya's surprised face soon turns to one of concern

"Nick…even thought Polly said what she said. How are we going to prove the connection?"

"Easy. We have Polly testify."

I said confidently.

Maya looks at Polly. Then at me with a dissatisfied look to her face. And then sighs.

"Ugh...you know, Nick."

She began with a nostalgic tone and a slight grin spread across her face

"If my sister were here. She'd say the same exact thing."

 **-day 4 of court-**

All went well in the court room. With a few bluffs and barely making it through with the limited amount of evidence we gathered, we were able to make it another day. And have Polly testify…she saved us…saved me...she was….

"Amazing"

I said out loud while gazing at Polly being taken away by the baliff

"Huh? You say something Ni-"

But before Maya could finish her sentence, I found myself thrusting forward towards the baliff with Polly on her perch

" **HOLD IT!** "

I yelled desperately.

"Where are you going with that bird?"

The bailiff, looking quiet surprised and confused told me that he was bringing Polly to a pet shelter now that she was of no use to the case anymore.

"W-well, since Pol- I mean the bird is of no use, I can adopt her."

This was my chance. To finally have Polly all to myself. Having such a majestic creature in my presence would be a dream come true. I think this is…love.

"Uhhh…sure I'll let the shelter know that we found an owner for her."

Said the bailiff with a slightly annoyed look.

"Yes! Thank you! I've uh, always wanted a pet parrot…haha."

"*Cough* uh. Yeah. Here. This is all the stuff we were able to gather from Yannis shack. There's food and a cage. Also some toys. Take good care of her."

I can't believe it. I never would have thought that Polly would be mine…that we could be together finally. I can't wait to be alone with her and show her her new home.

Lightly placing her hand on my left shoulder with a furrow to her brow, Maya looks at me

"Nick, have you ever had a pet before? Why do I get the impression that your no good with pets?"

"Don't be silly, Maya. I'm great with pets. You know, I've been taking care of Charley ever since your sister passed. It's no biggie."

I said as I show Maya a confident smirk.

"Haha, Nick! you can't be serious!"

Maya said while slapping my back a little too roughly

"Hahaha a parrot isn't the same as a pla- * **GROWL** *"

Maya's stomach, once again making itself known of it's presence, was letting it's owner know it was hungry.

"Hey, Nick why don't we drop Polly off at your place and go get some burgers to celebrate"

With an arm around my neck, Maya childishly winks at me. Rolling my eyes I obliged.

Several hours later, me and Maya finish our meals and look for new things to buy for Polly at the pet store. Of course we spent the majority of our time looking for the best things that suited my new companion. After that I dropped Maya off at her apartment and went about my way to my own. Almost eagerly I open my apartment door and see Polly in the corner of my living room.

"Oh, Polly."

Almost as if I was carried off by a cloud I extend my hand for Polly to stand on. And my beautiful girl did. We trust each other. Even though we have lived with each other for only a few minutes.

"Polly, you feel the same way I do…don't you…"

Polly, looking even more beautiful in the evening sunset, looks at me with her dark as midnight eyes. With a look that I have never seen from a woman. One that was filled with…affection

"*squawk*…Hello!.."

Polly said

"Yes my dear. Now that we are alone. We can talk as much as you want. I'll be your new partner. Trust me. I will take care of you my love."

"we'll be together… _forever_."

I lean in oh so tenderly to lay a kiss on my loves tiny head. But she bites me. Love

 **Takes time.**


End file.
